Flappy Tuckler the Explorer: Save the Day
Save the Day is a 2006 DVD From Flappy Tuckler the Explorer A Wind Blows Spiral Away? Betrayus Saves The Day? Get Ready For Some Really Special Rescue Missions With Flappy Tuckler and her Cousin Mcpufferson Summary Spiral is flying a kite, but he gets blown away with the kite, so Flappy Tuckler and Mcpufferson must race around the world in order to save Spiral. Characters Presenting *Flappy Tuckler *Spiral *Penny Gee *Tangy Bodangy *Tickety Slippery and Sidetable *Mcpufferson *Timon Recap Flappy Tuckler and Mcpufferson come out from behind the tall green grass. They were exploring. They find an owl, a lizard and Spiral in the bushes. Places in Episode #Ocean #Tall Grass #Polar Bear Mountain Trivia *This episode uses the Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008. However in the next episode, it gets back to the 1999-2005 Nick Jr Productions logo. That's why it debuted in this episode. *This episode aired before the premiere of "Go, Mcpufferson, Go!". *Betrayus didn't appear on this episode but did appear in the end credits. *This is the 90th episode of the show. *During the Travel Song as Flappy Tuckler and Mcpufferson sing out the places to go, they strike poses according to the places. *Although Mcpufferson was voiced by Felipe Dieppa and Andres Dieppa in every episode, in this episode, he was voiced by Jake T. Austin instead, which explains Mcpufferson's sudden voice change. Gallery Flappy Tuckler Level 2.png Spiral In Mission ImPacable.jpg Penny Gee.png Tangy Bodangy (New).png Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg McPufferson Level 2.png Timon.png Character Find Betrayus Summary Flappy Tuckler and Spiral hears a crying sound and discovered a lost Casper. Characters Presenting *Flappy Tuckler *Spiral *Penny Gee *Tangy Bodangy *Betrayus *Tickety Slippery and Sidetable *Clyde *Mcpufferson *Casper Recap Flappy Tuckler & Spiral were playing with Spiral's ball. Suddenly, they hear a sobbing sound. They find a ghost who was lost and was looking for his parents. Places in Episode #Volcano #Forest of Prickers and Thorns #Haunted House Trivia *Betrayus reveals his good side as a ghost in this episode. *Betrayus admits to Flappy Tuckler and Spiral on the fact that he wished he knew Spanish. *Flappy Tuckler sits on her knees as she tells her favorite part at the end of the episode but after she asks the viewer what his or her favorite part of the trip was, she does not say "I like that too", she instead says "that was a great part". *The credits in the Ending was done like in season 1 & 2. *There are no Explorer Stars in this episode. *Spiral and Betrayus often speak in unison when talking to Flappy Tuckler. *A fireworks sound effect is heard when the balls come out of the volcano. *Tangy, Penny, Clyde & Mcpufferson were surprised to see Betrayus helping Casper get home. *This episode was an old episode but when Nickelodeon aired this on TV, some people thought it was new and old (because it is seen on a video tape first before it aired on TV). *This is the 82nd episode of the show. *Some footage of this episode was included in Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship. *Cylindria and Pac-Man do not appear in this episode. *Flappy Tuckler and Spiral don't sing the Travel Song in this episode but if they did then it would've been the first episode and Betrayus' first time singing it. Gallery Flappy Tuckler Level 2.png Spiral In Mission ImPacable.jpg Penny Gee.png Tangy Bodangy (New).png Betrayus.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Ghostly Adventure's Clyde.png McPufferson Level 2.png Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg Character Find Betrayus Summary Spiral is excited for having a sleepover with Flappy Tuckler and can't find his cuddly dinosaur. Flappy Tuckler recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get his cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting *Flappy Tuckler *Spiral *Penny Gee *Tangy Bodangy *Betrayus *Tickety Slippery and Sidetable *Clyde *Mcpufferson *Smurflily *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Marie Recap Spiral is spending the night with Flappy Tuckler for a sleepover. Flappy Tuckler always sleeps with her teddy bear and Spiral always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when he was a little pac-person. Places in Episode #Mcpufferson's Animal Center #Clyde's Barn #Play Park Trivia *Flappy Tuckler & Spiral are in their pajamas after they got back Spiral's Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. *This is the 73rd episode of the show. *Pac-Man and Cylindria do not appear in this episode. *Penny Gee and Tangy Bodangy might be sleeping during Flappy Tuckler's adventure because it is almost bedtime. *This is the second time Tangy Bodangy asks the viewer(s) to say "Tangy Bodangy", as well as Penny Gee's (number) time asking the viewer(s) to say "Penny Gee!" Gallery Flappy Tuckler Level 2.png Spiral In Mission ImPacable.jpg Penny Gee.png Tangy Bodangy (New).png Betrayus.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Ghostly Adventure's Clyde.png McPufferson Level 2.png Smurflily.png Tiana icon closeup.jpg Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg Explorer Star Marie Summary Flappy Tuckler and Spiral encounter a fraggle named Gobo (aka Fraggle #101) who is lost. Flappy Tuckler and Spiral must help him find his way back to Mr. Ratburn's fraggle workshop. Characters Presenting *Flappy Tuckler *Spiral *Penny Gee *Tangy Bodangy *Clyde *Pac-Man *Betrayus *Tickety Slippery and Sidetable *Thomas the Tank Engine *Gobo *Mr. Ratburn *Oliver the Cat Recap Flappy Tuckler was looking for Spiral. Spiral was hiding in a tree. He swings on a vine. As he lands by a bush. He finds a metal boot. Places in Episode #Railroad Bridge #Volcano #Fraggle Workshop Trivia *Gobo needs batteries, so he can work. *Gobo the Fraggle can change his feet into wheels. *Gobo has 3 different tools which are a hammer, a screwdriver and a wrench. *This is the 2nd episode where Betrayus hid something in the volcano. The 1st time it happened was on Bouncing Ball. *The scene where Flappy Tuckler and Spiral teach Gobo how to fraggle walk bears a resemblance the Season 2 episode, The Missing Piece, which is the same scene where Betrayus swipes Penny Gee, Flappy Tuckler's sock, and Spiral's boot. *Cylindria does not appear in this episode. Gallery Flappy Tuckler Level 2.png Spiral In Mission ImPacable.jpg Penny Gee.png Tangy Bodangy (New).png Ghostly Adventure's Clyde.png Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png Betrayus.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Gobo as Jared.jpg Nigel Ratburn.png Oliver.JPG Explorer Star Oliver the Cat Category:Dora the Explorer DVDs